The snowy days of yesterday?
by realtimelord
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have landed on 21st Century Earth...and it's snowing. They end up having fun and games but really there is a lot more that they both see...


**The snowy days of...yesterday?**

**

* * *

**Stepping out of the TARDIS, they looked around to see very white snow. Suddenly, a bundle of snowballs hit The Doctor and Rose straight it the face from about every direction. They didn't move, hearing a patter of running children scattering away, and stood in the same positions as if waiting for the snow to fall off their faces.

"You came to 21st century London? Whilst it was snowing." Rose muttered to The Doctor.

"Yeah, should've known this'd be a challenge." The Doctor grumbled.

He looked around being wary of his surrounds and the people who were most likely to strike at any moment and started to walk. Unfortunately, he didn't keep an eye on the most likely person to hit him, which resulted in him getting stuck at the back of the head. He spun 'round to see a 19 year old, female with a very satisfied smirk on her face.

"Didn't see that coming, did ya Doctor?" Rose said whilst tossing a snowball in the air, back and forth.

He smiled, ran into the TARDIS, threw off his coat and ran back outside. Only to be hit by a snowball..._again_.

"OH COME ON! I WASN'T READY!" He cried whilst looking at the wet patch on his chest. He gathered up some snow, made it into a neat ball and threw it at Rose. Rose ducked but not in succession because it hit her head.

She started mumbling something her hair but The Doctor thought fast and built a small but tough fort to protect him. He made a little bunch of snowballs; at this point Rose was still worrying about her hair. He picked up a snowball and chucked it at her but not hard enough for it to hurt, it hit her on her thigh. The moment Rose stopped what she was doing; The Doctor knew he had made a big mistake.

Rose slowly turned her head up with a look that said, 'you are dead!' The Doctor slid behind his fort, nothing happened. He waited a good 5 minutes until looking up to see what the delay was, without warning a snowball came hurtling towards him and hit him square in the face..._again_.

The Doctor brushed the snow from him. Then he realised there was a note that had been tucked away in the cold, soft weapon. He opened it up to see only 2 words written in it, **'look up'**. He followed the instructions only to see another snowball being thrown his way, this time he ducked, too late. The snow landed in his hair and he brushed it out with a frown on his face.

By this time he could see Rose in hysterical laughter behind a fort she'd made. He picked up a snowball from the pile he had beside him. Then he thought for a second and picked up a few, he threw them all one after another. Only a few hit Rose and they were only on her arms while she was trying to protect her face.

Rose gathered up a pile of snow to make a big snowball. When she looked to see if The Doctor was hiding she realised he wasn't there...at all. Suddenly strong arms lifted her up from behind in a hug; she felt the warmth of The Doctor seeping through to her bones. They both laughed at the fun they were having. She managed to turn her head (in an uncomfortable manner) to look at The Doctor, who was wearing a hug, boyish glee of a smile. That seemed to make more warmth flow through her like a bolt of electricity; she knew it connected both of them in more ways than one.

The Doctor felt a glow bond both of them together which made his beam bigger. He realised that if even in the coldest weather just by a touch of her in any way; he would instantly become outstandingly warm. He honestly couldn't get enough of that unique feeling. Of course by realising that his beam settled to a smile of warmth with a look of love.

"What?" Rose asked, not in harsh but instead smiling herself. The Doctor opened his mouth but stopped to think of what he would say. The Doctor would usually think there and then of whatever he could do/say. But he wanted his feelings to come out in such a way he wasn't letting them go but secret enough she might understand. He wanted every word he ever said to her to be like that but sometimes there wasn't time.

"It's just there's no feeling in the Universe I would trade for this fun. It's exceedingly brilliant and so are you." He smiled, then he realised he might have come on too strong. "Also I get to pelt you with snowballs!" He added with an enormous grin. He let go and threw a snowball right on Rose's back. She turned around in shock and threw a load of snow at him that had unfortunately (for her) almost melted.

For a long time they spent the time running around and hitting each other with a load of snow. After a while their hands got extremely cold. The snowball fight got followed into the TARDIS where The Doctor had a lead, but Rose had got a lot of snow and was throwing them as if to save her life. The Doctor stood there covering his body and couldn't see because his eyes were covered by his hands. Finally he looked up to see the TARDIS in front of him...but no Rose. Just then an icy chill ran down his spine. Rose was behind him and had sneakily slipped snow down his jacket and shirt. He let out a whimper and a cry. That was it, he was beaten and he knew it!

"OK, OK, OK I GIVE UP!" He cried out. Then he added, "Blimey, I don't want one of those secret, deadly moves again." He patted at his back to try and get all the snow out of his shirt. Since Rose now felt a little guilty; she helped The Doctor brush down the melted snow which was now of course water.

"Is it gone now?" Rose asked, she didn't feel as guilty now. The Doctor then scooted behind her and hugged her from behind. "Yes." He whispered reassuringly. A gentle kiss tickled her neck; The Doctor presumed she thought it a winner's kiss.

Suddenly, he let go and rushed over to the TARDIS controls, pressing buttons, switching switches and pulling levers. He jumped up and down amazing excited. He threw his arms up, "OK! Now, we can go to the red hills of Micara, very beautiful the grass is thick and colourful. OR we could travel to..." He babbled on and Rose stood beside him with a bright smile.

That second hug felt only better to Rose. The TARDIS vibrations made the love in the air stir. The kiss was so gentle just so passionate, his lips were incredibly soft and warm. It made her heart skip a beat and she wanted to turn around and snog him right there and then, but she knew it was so risky. Who knows what could happen? It would certainly make life travelling different but she didn't know how.

The Doctor babbled on for ages talk about the moons of some fantastic planet. All the while he was thinking of something more personal. He definitely loved Rose but he was scared what she would think, it would make things way different in the TARDIS if he confessed. It was the only time he was truly afraid. He only wished he could say more..._again_.

* * *

So, tell me what you think, comment and all that shiz. That '_again_' at the end sort of refers to the episode Doomsday. I wanted to say something like 'he didn't know it yet, but he only wished he could say more..._again_.' But I thought it would only make the whole thing confusing, I decided to leave it and explain it...hehe. 


End file.
